Lines of Reality
by ClampLover
Summary: It's three in the morning, and she can't sleep. She looks over to the side of the bed that's unoccupied and lets out a small bitter laugh. Being thirtytwo, childless, and divorced wasn't something she dreamed about as a little girl. LanMaylu, MegaRoll


Wow, been a LONG time, huh? _Nervous laugh. _Sorry I haven't been updating, my muse decided to die without giving me time to find his replacement. I should have know basing my muse on House from the medical drama **House M.D.** was a bad/stupid/suicidal idea.

Let's all hope I can find a nice Wilsony-muse to help me and drag my House one from the afterlife. I wouldn't mind Stacy or Cuddy muses either, as long as they're annoying the House one and not me. I just refuse to have the ducklings on my shoulder or in my head though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman and never will. Capcom owns the great blue bomber.

P.S. This story is dedicated to Charlow for reading it and telling me to keep writing, Ohohen for giving me so many new updated stories to read, even though I suck at reviewing them, and for me beingon fanfic/annoying you guys for a year.

Chapter One: Red Youth

* * *

The two room apartment was cold, and the faucett in the kitchen was dripping. She's in her room, just staring at the ceiling. 

It's three in the morning, and she can't sleep. She looks over to the side of the bed that's unoccupied and lets out a small bitter laugh. Being thirty-two, childless, and divorced wasn't something she dreamed about as a little girl.

Maylu had dreams of living in a great house, with a wonderful husband and kids. Maybe even a dog or two. Maylu remembered the years before she found out that she lived in reality fondly. Being too naive to know of the line was a peaceful time.

I bet your wondering what line Maylu was talking about. Why, she's talking about the line between the worlds of the cold, harsh, truth of the real life, and the world where shoula, coulda, wouldas, and what-ifs reign supreme.

Even now, years after accepting the truth that the world wasn't as perfect as she thought, she remembered the dreams she had and the stories her parents told her before kissing her goodnight.

When Maylu Sakarai was younger, her parents read her stories of princesses and heros that saved them. Damsals in distress her father called them. Her mother had different names given the story. They usually weren't that flattering. Maron Sakurai believed that most of the story heroines could have saved themselves, they didn't need a man to do it for them.

Maylu loved her mother, even though she was away a lot on business. She idolized her mother and tried never to do anything to disapoint her, or her father. Maylu knew she was strong, and could take care of herself, just like her mother and father did. She just never said she was strong out loud.

Maylu thought she was stronger before Megaman came around. There was an incident at a park where she and Lan had played when they were close to four. A bully wouldn't leave them alone, and Lan took it upon himself to save/protect her. Wow, did that fail. She actually wound up saving Lan. Man, that was fun. Before he was a net-savior, Maylu considered herself stronger that Lan.

"I'm still my mother's little idiot." She whispered, saying something outloud for the first time that night. While Maylu had let her thoughts wander, the clock stuck four and it had started raining outside.

Mother's little idiot...that was the name she had given herself on the day she realized that she was now dependant on one Lan Hikari to save her when she was kidnapped or in trouble because of darkloids. She hadn't ment to become dependent on his help, it just turned out that way.

But, it was okay now. They drifted apart, and she hadn't seen him in fourteen years. She didn't need him. It didn't mean that Maylu didn't think about Lan or any other crush/boyfriend and what they could have had if she told him she loved them every once and again, it just ment that she could survive on her own. And she was proud of herself.

_Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding._

"So, it's now five and I haven't slept at all? Guess, I'll be calling in sick for work." The redhaired woman told herself.

"Did you say something Maylu?" A tired and still pink net-navi asked from the computer on the desk against the wall.

"Just talking to myself Roll, why don't you go back to sleep?" was the response Roll recieved.

"I hadn't been asleep."

'Oh, what were you doing up?"

"I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Everything."

And just like that the conversation ended.

While Roll was in her world, Maylu was in her own, silently thanking her dear net-navi for everything she had done since they met when Maylu was eight.The closest friend she had who stuck by her for everything, Roll always made her feel better. God only knows where Maylu would be without her. When Maylu was in trouble, Roll was too. Roll knew what is was like, needing to be saved, but at the same time wishing she didn't need to be.

They are kindrid spirits.

It might have been slightly funny if it wasn't that pathetic.

Now the sun was waking up, but she still hadn't had her morning coffee. Six A.M. was the worst part of Maylu's day. When she started middle school she had to wake up at six, and if she wanted to be on time for work, six was the ideal time to get up. Too bad that whole lack of sleep thing was getting to our favorite fiesty redhead's ability to get up.**(Okay for anyone who likes Yu Yu's Kurama, like me, she's the second favorite redhead, but that's not the point. )**

"Roll, mail work and tell them I won't be in today," Maylu requested, her voice raspy from a lack of sleep and a sore throat.

Uhh, Maylu, today's Sunday, You don't have work today." was the reply.

"Oh. Good, cause I wasn't coming in" Okay, the room was starting to fade into darkness and her eyes were dropping. Sleep was finally calling to her in a very nice way, saying, "Yo moron, it's time to take a one way trip to la-la land."

And so she did.

* * *

Everything was misty, she couldn't even see three feet in front of her face. She could see she was wearing a white dress, with small pink flowers scattered in different areas. It reminded her of the outfit she wore when Lan decided to play Buganator and drag her along for the ride. It had been many, many years since she could fit in that dress or since she thought of Mistman. Now that he was on her mind, she wondered if he finally was reunited with his master. 

The only other thing she could see was a figure coming closer and closer. Maylu couldn't see clearly who it was, even after muttering a few swears and rubbing her eyes a couple times.

"You Maylu Sakarai?" The figure called out from the fog.

"No, I'm the Easter Bunny," was the snappy response.

"Aren't you cranky. Well a lack of sleep can do that to you," was thrown back at her, the creature moving closernot missing a beat.

"How do know my sleeping patterns? What do you do, stalk me? And who are you anyway?" Annoyance was clear in her voice, unlike the panic that had just creeped up into Maylu's emotions.

"I'm know because I'm kinda like you." Now the creature was finally shown, as a younger Maylu, outfitted in a similar dress to the one real world Maylu wore.

"Oh god, now my dreams are being invaded by corny movie plots. Do you know how many times I've heard that over used line?"

"Do you know what you're missing in life?" Dream Maylu asked, ignoring the question and comment her older double asked her.

"Huh?"

"You were married to a jerk who cheated on you, your marrage lasted what, a year?"

"Not even." Now, Maylu sounded bitter. She had many boyfriends and that one had asked her to marry him. He cheated on her throuout the whole relationship, and when she found out, she flied for seperation and then divorce.

"You have friends and family that you love, but no one who you have romantic feelings for. Stop me when I'm wrong."

"Stop."

"We're all born with the ability to feel pain and to be in love. Kinda sucks that they're one in the same though, huh?" The younger Maylu smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. It does." Now a moment of uncomfortable silence was passing. Talking to yourself was awkward after all the snappy comments were used up, and the curveballs struck their mark.

"Wow, It's hard to talk to you. And I'm not that great at this stuff either, but I need to tell you that you can change your life.I'd be your daughter if you married...

* * *

WOOF!WOOF!WOOF! 

Rush. Oh, the little computer program turned pet was still running quite well, and could still come into Maylu's world. Rush...Who else would wake her up before she learned who she would marry. Not that Maylu believed that dream...it was only the thirtenth time she had it. Why the hell was she always interupted at that part? WHY?

"What time is it?" Maylu asked still groggy. Rush held up a clock reading that the time was close to eight.

Maylu, I just got an email from the office, they have an important client and want to know if you could come in."Roll called out, speaking for the first time that morning.

"Okay fine, I'm up anyway. Might as well go in."

* * *

The half-hour trip to the law firm was quicker then it usually was. Maylu wanted to get in and out. She did until she saw an old, familiar symbol on the back of a labcoat. A red circle with a black line running through it. 

"Lan?"

The man turned around with a surprised look on his face replying, "Maylu?"

* * *

End of chapter one. Wow, that was kinda easy to write. School's slowing down, so I hope to have the next chapter out by the end of the month. This is the first chapter and kinda random at some parts, but it will get better, I swear. The ending isn't the greatest, but I'm proud of it, so it's okay.Please review and tell me what you think. And in your review could you tell me if you like or hate Medi. I have a poll running and I'd like your opinion. 

Date Started 4/28, Date completed 5/5;


End file.
